Haunting Faces
by Drusilla1
Summary: The Undertaker has a shocking experience that reminds him of he came from.
1. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF…although I do own me and my sister and soon we'll be in the WWF…but oh well

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWF…although I do own me and my sister and soon we'll be in the WWF…but oh well. I'll stop rambling on now. Heh.

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces 

** **

'They don't know who the hell I am,' Mark Calloway thought as he walked down to the ring to provoke Stone Cold Steve Austin. The sounds of Limp Bizkit's "Rollin'" echoed through the arena and depicted the band in the background of Mark's thoughts. 'Bullshit,' he though, 'They don't even know the half of it.' His thoughts ceased to exist a he entered the ring and grabbed a mic. Frustrated by the size of his own hand, he ripped the Smackdown block off of the mic handle and paced back and forth before drawing the mic to his lips and uttering his thoughts aloud.

"Austin," he started, "last Monday night on Raw, you came out here to the yard and tried to beat the big dog down with a steel chair. Lemme tell you something, boy, it didn't work. I stand here before you tonight—" he was interrupted as the arena lights dimmed. He stopped pacing and looked up to the stage as a bell tolled and a spotlight appeared. His eyes widened as two women appeared on the stage. One of them, the blonde one, had a mic in her hand. She stared at Mark with a glare in her eyes. 'I know them,' Mark thought. 'This can't be happenin'. They…' his thought never completed themselves as the shrill voice of the young woman filled the arena.

"You look surprised to see us, _Mark_." She smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather I called you _Father_? My mistake.

Mark's eyes stayed glued to his little girls in their black dresses. His little girls. What could they want? "Why are you here, Gwendolyn?" he finally spoke, a questioning look on his face.

""You abandoned us. You left me to take care of her," she said bluntly, and motioned to the woman beside her. Mark looked into the eyes of his other daughter. She had brown hair, like his, and the same brown eyes. There was an incredible likeness in their appearance, too. With the mic away from his face, her name slipped out of Mark's mouth in a whisper.

"Drusilla…" he blinked a bit before looking back at Gwendolyn.

"You left us with nothing. With no one. I mean, come on. You had to expect us to come for you sometime."

Mark's thoughts overcame his mind. He did leave, when Drusilla was only eleven, too young to understand why he was going. He had left the Darkside in search of a place where he could capture souls but still go unnoticed. He found that here in the World Wrestling Federation. He had created the Undertaker and evolved into the American Bad Ass. He was living now…

"Daddy?" Gwendolyn said into the microphone, almost a whisper. "Daddy, are you listening to me?"

Mark nodded.

"Good. Now tell me something. Why did you leave us?"

"Gwen, I—"

She raised her hand to stop him, "Don't. I don't even want to hear it anymore. Forget that I asked. We came here for a reason. We want our father back. You robbed us of the man we thought we knew and we want him back. Now I have pondered for many months how to get him back, and there's only one way."

"Gwendolyn, dear, what are you talking about?" Mark questioned from the ring.

"Don't you remember what you said? _They tried to destroy me... wishing I would just go away. But what is it--what have they really done? The simple minds of mortal men, they sent me back to the place that is my origin. Destroy me? The more they try, the more powerful I become. And now I've risen from my unearthly grave, and I will slay the ones I once saved. The reckoning is upon us," ___she paused and spoke the last sentence slowly, "the day that the _Ministry of Darkness seizes the land and destroys all that you hold dear, making play things of your heroes and devouring your innocence..."_

_Mark's eyes widened as her remember the day that he had muttered those very words into one of these very microphones. He watched his daughters disappear into the darkness as the their spotlight turned off. _


	2. A Lasting Reunion

Chapter 2: A Lasting Reunion

Chapter 2: A Lasting Reunion 

** **

Later that night, after the show had ended, Mark had packed up his things and sat in silence until the only souls left in the building were those of his own and a few janitors. He picked up his back and walked down the halls to the near empty parking garage. There were still a few limos, he noticed as he walked over to his bike. He sat down and went to start the hunk of metal. When it wouldn't start he began to worry. He picked up the bag and keys and looked out to the opening of the garage. He walked over to the guy at the door and told him that his bike wasn't working. He guy told Mark that he would call for a truck to bring it to the hotel, which was in walking distance for Mark that night. He began on his way, looking around the town he knew so well. He stopped, bothered by the complete silence and turned to see his daughters' gazes after he had heard Gwendolyn giggling.

"We gotta talk."

"I know," Gwendolyn answered. She glanced over her shoulder at her younger sister, now only twenty-one, and quickly looked back to her father, "Bike trouble?"

"Yeah," Mark retorted, his eyes staring into those of Drusilla's. She had an emotionless gaze upon her face. 'She's beautiful. Like her mother…' he thought. He looked back at Gwendolyn. For the first time, he noticed her features lighten as she looking into her eyes. 

"You need to come home. The Darkside needs you. _We_ need you. Paul Bearer thinks he runs things now that you're gone. He's ordered us to search endlessly for your books and not to return until we find them."

"I care, honestly."

"You should!" Gwendolyn cried out. Drusilla flinched a bit and stepped back from her sister. "It's your realm! And you own daughters! You are becoming weak in your quest as the American Bad Ass. Look at yourself! When was the last time you held a title? Or won a match for that matter?"

Mark's features hardened, "Did it ever occur to you that I like being like this? That I like kicking ass whether I win or not?!? Maybe life isn't all 'I must win or I'm a failure' anymore! Did that ever occur to you?" Mark paid no attention to the cameraman that had been taping the conversation thus far. 

"You are so weak," Gwen spat and stormed away. Mark looked at Drusilla, who turned her head away from him and over to the river highlighted by the street lamps. He sighed a bit.

"Dru…" he choked out, "I've missed you." He watched as his daughter nodded emotionlessly. He turned to walk away, his hotel in the other direction.

"Wait!" Drusilla cried out. She watched her father turn around to face her. "I…I've missed you too." She quickly stepped into her father's open arms. "I'm sorry."

Mark smiled, "It's not your fault. So, you on my side now?" He looked down at his daughter, a little more than a foot shorter than him, give or take a few inches or so.

Drusilla smirked, "I never left your side."

Mark smiled and he and his daughter started back to his hotel room.


	3. Pressing On

Chapter 3: Pressing On

Chapter 3: Pressing On 

** **

The following night, Mark and Drusilla entered the arena in what looked to be Drusilla's 1969 Shelby GT 500. Dru was dressing differently, in some bootleg jeans and a blank tank top that showed her figure. They laughed about something as they grabbed their bags from the back and started towards the door to enter. Were they expecting to be met by Vince, Triple H, Austin, and Stephanie first? Most likely not. 

"Undertaker! Undertaker!" Vince called out as the Dead Man and his daughter approached. He smiled a bit as Mark and Drusilla stepped closer. "Undertaker, Drusilla, we wanted to talk to you." He looked at the young woman that stood at the massive Dead Man's side. "Speaking on behalf of the McMahon family and the World Wrestling Federation, we wanted to welcome you to the WWF, Drusilla." He swallowed some air as he watched the femme fatal glare at him and his new family. 

Triple H stared at the young woman in interest, no longer worrying about Steph. Dru was prettier than his wife, but then again so was the biggest whore you could find in New York City. There was just something about her, something more enticing. Something daring him to wonder about her. 

Mark looked down at the Game as he stared at his daughter. He looked back at Drusilla, who still hadn't said anything yet.

"Uh…yeah…whatever," Dru replied as she and her father pushed past the welcoming wagon. She smirked at her father as they continued down the hallways toward their locked room, where their dropped their bags onto the floor.

Mark stared around the high-class locker room, which had come with the main event status that he'd earned. "Damn," he breathed.

"Damn is right," Dru said as she looked at the black leather chairs. "So what the hell was that back there?"

"That was out worst enemies."

Drusilla nodded, "I'm gonna go grab some drinks." She walked out of the room and down the long empty hallway towards the simple table that stood covered with a variety of food and drinks. She stopped and stared at the minor selection of coffee, soda, or beer. She grabbed four beers and started back down the hall to the locker room.

Austin looked at Drusilla heading in his direction with four of 'his' beers. He purposely bumped into her and smirked a bit as she glared into his eyes. "Stealing my beers?" he grabbed them from her hands and followed her gaze down to his hands. He glared back at her and his features tensed as she snatched the beer back.

"If you don't want someone like me to take 'em don't leave 'em sitting there on the table." She shoved him into the wall as she passed by him. She smirked at Debra, who was smiling at her and mouthing the word 'nice' from down the hall. She walked into her dressing room and tossed her father two of the beers and sank down into the couch.

"Beer?"

"Nothing more tempting than the beer of a Rattlesnake," she replied and smiled as her father laughed.


	4. The Accident

Chapter 4: The Accident

Chapter 4: The Accident 

** **

Later on that evening, Mark had a match against HHH. His little girl was accompanying him to ringside on the condition that she would have nothing to do with the match. No interferences. Period. Before the match could begin, the cameras caught a man walking into the Deadman Inc. dressing room and Mark running out with his bags and jacket. The audience later learned that Mark's wife, Sara, had been in a car accident.

Commissioner Regal walked into the Dead Man's room after he had left. Regal stared down Drusilla and Kane, "You two are ordered to stay here in the arena or the both of you and the Undertaker shall be fired. The show must go on despite your recent tragedy."

Drusilla smirked, "Tragedy? I don't know about my uncle, but I have no plays on doing anything this evening. Why should I have to stay?"

Regal looked besmirched, "But your mother—"

"_Step_mother!" she snapped at him, interrupting what he was going to say. "Please. Spare me. She's not my mother." She sank down into a chair as Regal left the room. She sighed and looked back at Kane.

"She's his wife."

"Yeah? And I'm his daughter! Poor Sara. Poor, poor Sara. Sara pricks her finger and he goes running. Sara's feeling are hurt and he goes running," she stood and picked up a glass and off of the coffee table, "Sara breaks a nail and he goes running," she continued to comment as she threw the glass against the wall and it shattered and fell to the floor, "Why should a car wreck be any different?"


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5: Feelings

Chapter 5: Feelings 

** **

After the show, Drusilla picked up her bags and walked out of the main arena. She traipsed in anger over to her car and yanked open the door, throwing her bag quickly into the back seat. She pulled herself into the car and started it up, turning her head as she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Triple H as he knelt beside the car.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about your mom."

Drusilla didn't even stay to hear the rest. She pressed her foot down on the gas petal and sped out of the parking lot towards her hotel, where she would presumably spend her night alone. 'She's not my mother…she never was…never will be…don't know why she tries…don't know why HE tries…" she thought, thinking of her father as she made her way to her room. She stopped only to sign some autographs before continuing on in silence. 'Petty little minds idolizing me…wanting to know my every aspect…I'm too much for them to handle,' she thought as she pushed the key into the door and closed it behind her. She sank down into the bed and soon slept in silence.

She awoke to the pounding on her door late the next afternoon. She had pulled herself to the door and lightly tugged it open, only to find herself staring at the Texas Rattlesnake. "What the fuck do you want?"

Stone Cold held up four beers and smiled a bit, "Regal's gonna put us in a match for the taping tomorrow and he suggested that I run down this hallway and talk it over with you."

Drusilla nodded and let him in, shutting the door and then sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. "So…me against you, huh? What the hell is that man on?"

Austin smiled a bit and popped open two of the beers, handing Drusilla one and sitting down in one of the other chairs with the other. "We've got a ten minute time frame and he wants us to use it all. I don't know what we're gonna put in between but I want you…I'm asking you to pin me after some really good moves. Basically, I wanna end the rivalry between me and your dad since me and Hunter are splitting cause we lost the belts on Raw. There's no need for us to rival with Deadman Inc. anymore, you see what I'm saying?" he watched as she nodded.

"Here's the deal. One on one. No weapons. No chairs. No chains. No belts. No nothing." Dru stated, "I wanna kick your ass fair and square I guess. Show the crowd that we don't need weapons to kick ass." She smiled a bit, 'or just to show that I can kill you one on one you dumb snake..' she thought.

Austin nodded. They discussed the rest of the match and after a while, he stood and walked towards the door. As he stepped out, he called, "Keep the beers." He smiled as he walked off, with thoughts of the woman behind Deadman Inc. fresh on his mind.


	6. The Match

Chapter 6: The Match

Chapter 6: The Match 

** **

The bell rang. Drusilla squared off with Steve and quickly brought him into a headlock with no effort at all. She felt weightless and needed no energy to choke the air out of him as he turned the move into a back body drop. He had his few moments of glory, five to be exact, when he executed a power bomb, some punches, a few kicks, and a stunner that he missed. Dru wasn't letting him off easily and soon she had him in a Boston Crab. She smiled a bit as she heard his cries from the pain. She sighed in boredom and released the move as he reached the rope. He was hers with her right hooks and left jabs she had picked up from the Deadman himself, her father Mark. 'Where is Mark,' she thought as she delivered a DDT to Steve, and then remembered, 'Oh yeah, he's with Sara.' Damn, she had almost forgotten. With a few boots to him midsection, Dru had Steve under control and was about to dominate. She wanted to be the first woman in the history of the WWF to execute a chokeslam on the infamous Stone Cold Steve Austin. Then she frowned, remembering she was not the first as images of the Big Show crossed her mind. She laughed inside her head and looked back at the Rattlesnake. Now was her chance. And she had him, he was breathing heavily. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air, smashing him down to the mat. This one would be in the books. She climbed the ropes and waited on the top turnbuckle for him to stand. 

Steve stumbled too his feet. He because a bit worried when he didn't see Drusilla on the mats anywhere. His face showed it. He turned slowly to meet a flying clothesline. 'There she is,' he thought.

Infiltrated by the roaring of the crowd in her head, Drusilla set up for the Last Ride. People would say that she was the next Chyna, for executing power bombs and chokeslams on men more than twice her size. Drusilla laughed at Chyna. She could kill Chyna in a second if she wanted to. She lifted him to her shoulders with no effort and then slammed him down, bouncing backward a bit as the "Texas Rattlesnake" hit the mat with a thud. She smiled and dropped to her knees. Maintaining her look of happiness, she hooked Austin's leg and bobbed her head at the "One…two…three!" She could still hear the announcers screaming as she walked towards the back where she stopped for a few minutes to talk to Molly Holly about some skills and what not. She looked over at the bunch of wrestlers parting as Austin and Helmsley walked over to her. Molly scattered as Austin glared at her. His face was hard and full of anger.

Austin stepped right up to Drusilla and stared into her eyes. He backed her against the wall where he stood breathing heavily, he gaze set on her eyes.

Hunter smirked as he stood next to Austin. He slapped his palm against the wall to keep the young Calloway from running. He noticed that a camera was taping all of this.

"We said nothing about the Last Ride, Little Calloway,_ dear_," Austin stated. He was pretty pissed off and he knew that Dru could sense it. "Nothing was said about your executing the Last Ride on me…ME! Stone Cold Steve Austin! I don't deserve that!" He was yelling in her face. His attention turned as the crowd of fellow wrestlers again parted for someone else. His eyes widened as he looked into the dark eyes of Gwendolyn Calloway. 

Now it was Dru's turn to look damn pissed and she was doing it well. The camera was on her and Steve as he and Hunter stepped away.

Austin swallowed air quickly.

"Apologize!" Gwen spat out.

Austin turned back to look at Drusilla, as did Triple H, "S—sorry." They chorused. The left as Gwen told them to, not looking back or arguing with her.

Drusilla stepped forward away from the wall and right up to her sister, the way Steve had done to her. She raised her palms and shoved her sister back a few feet.

"What the fuck, Drusilla? I was helping you."

"The only way I would ever need your help, Gwendolyn, dearest, would be if I were out of my mind, and trust me, I'm not there yet." She walked off down the hallways as they did the closing shot of the night. 'Stupid bitch,' she thought as she drove out of the arena and back to the hotel. She passed by the wrestlers making their way to their own rooms for the night as she walked towards her own hotel room that she was sharing with her father. When she opened the door, she found herself glaring into the eyes of not only Mark, but Sara as well, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard your comments to your uncle on Smackdown, Drusilla," Mark started to say.

"You lied to our mother," she interrupted. "You told her before she died that you would always make sure that we were safe and happy. That me and Gwendolyn, and even Xavier, would always be happy. We know for a fact that Gwendolyn sure as hell isn't happy with you anymore. Why don't you ask me if I'm happy?"

"Are you happy with me, Drusilla?" Mark asked. His eyes were saddened, fixed on the anger in his daughter's eyes. This was truly hurting him.

Dru picked up her coat, which she had left in the room before leaving for the arena that afternoon. She backed out of the room, still staring into his eyes. "No, Daddy. I'm not happy anymore." She shut the door and walked down the hall. There were tears falling from her eyes.

Mark looked back at Sara. There was regret in his eyes as he looked down at her casted arm, "I don't know what to do anymore. I kinda feel like everything I do if wrong for them. Both of them."

Sara looked up into his eyes. There were glistening as if her were about cry, but she knew that Mark would never cry in front of anyone. That was a weakness for him, crying. "Have you ever cried in front of them?" she asked in a soft tone.

"What?" Mark looked at her funny.

"Have you ever cried in front of them?" She repeated in the same tone. She knew that for Mark, admitting he had cried to someone was worse than actually crying in front of them. She smiled lightly as he turned away. "I've learned something in the time that I've know you, Mark. To you, crying is a weakness. The reason why you won't answer me is because you think admitting that you've got a weakness is just like crying in front of someone."

"I don't have any weaknesses."

"Yes you do. Your daughters are you weaknesses. Drusilla and Gwendolyn. Maybe even this Xavier that Dru mentioned. But they are your weaknesses. You'd do anything for them."

"Where are you going with this, Sara? What are you trying to say?" Mark asked. He was confused now, and feeling weaker than ever.

Sara thought for a moment. In truth, even she didn't know what she was trying to say, but she knew what she had to do. "Even I don't know what I'm trying to say to you, Mark. You made a promise to their mother before she died. You swore to her that you would keep those girls content. You know now, and I know, that ever since we were married, they haven't been content at all. Now, you now know me, and I believe that if you make a promise to someone, you should keep it unless it sacrifices your happiness."

"So you're saying you want to leave," Mark stated. His hands gripped his waist.

"I'm not saying I want to, I'm saying it's the best thing right now. It's best for u all. Gwendolyn, me, you and Drusilla…"

"Drusilla is twenty one. Her sister is even older than that. She needs to learn to live on her own. She has to learn that life isn't all happiness and flowers."

"Mark, judging from what she's been put through over the past ten years, she knows that by now. And speaking of the past ten years, there's only really one thing that Drusilla needs…and I'd say that all she needs is her father back." 

"I can't be the father I once was for her." Mark was getting angry. Angry at the fact that Sara was leaving him and angry at the fact that he knew she was right.

"No, that's right Mark, you can't. But you can be there for her like you haven't been all these years. I mean look at you. Even you aren't happy anymore. Things have gone downhill for us all ever since I married you. Now, I'm not gonna dray you and your family through a helluva divorce, but I do think it's best that we end this now and that you go find your daughter. And have you yet to notice that her favorite flower is a black rose?" She spat out. It was for spite in return to his happiness and flowers comment. She wasn't too happy with her decision to leave her husband, but she knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do.

Mark looked at her as she picked up her coast and limped out of the room, mumbled something about her lawyer contacting him as soon as possible. Mark sat down for a few minutes sighed as he stood back up. He knew all the rooms that the other wrestlers had been staying in and he wanted to go ask them if they had seen Dru. No one in the McMahon-Helmsley-Austin clique had seen her since the taping. Neither had Rikishi, Too Cool, the Hardyz, Joanie, Irvine, Benoit, Adam, Jay, Mick, Tazz…Mark was beginning to lose hope. He came upon the last door, that of X-Factor, after two hours. He looked at it with no hope. He knocked lightly on the door.

From inside the room, Sean looked up at the door and then looked back to see that John and Justin were there with him. He stood and walked over to it, pulling it open and stepping back at the sight of the Undertaker.

"You seen my daughter?" Mark asked. He sighed as Sean shook his head no.

Justin looked over at Mark and smiled a bit, "I saw her about two hours ago on the roof. I followed her up there after I saw her run up the stairs. She was crying and shit and I asked her what was wrong but she said that she didn't want to talk about it and she wanted to be alone. Said she needed the night air to clear her head."

Mark smiled and nodded a bit, mumbling thanks and walked towards the door marked "ROOF." He pulled it open and started up the few flights of stars. When he reached the top, he saw that the door was ajar. 'Probably to keep her from getting locked out,' he thought. He pushed it open lightly; making sure that it didn't shut all the way behind him. He looked around. When he didn't see his daughter he became a bit worried. Then, he turned his head to the corner of the building and there she was, perched on the edge as if she were a crow or raven. He walked over to her quietly and sat down next to her. He looked down at his hands and the twelve stories that separated them from the ground. "Justin said you'd be up here."

"Snitch. I'll have to find someone else to tell next time," she said with a small smirk. "She left. Why?" she said, referring to Sara.

"She's leaving for good," Mark countered. He finally looked up into her eyes. They looked almost black in the moonlight. "She told me that she believed that when a person makes a promise to someone, they should keep it no matter what unless it sacrifices their happiness. She pointed out the fact that you guys haven't been happy and I haven't been happy since we were married…and it's even worse for you because you barely knew your mother. And me marrying Sara just made it worse for you."

Drusilla looked over into her father's eyes. They were sad. She sat down, dangling her legs over the side of the building, saying nothing, just waiting for her father to continue.

"She thinks it's best if we split. Then she left. I sat down for a few minutes, and you wanna know something?"

"What?" Dru asked.

Mark swallowed and took a deep breath, "I cried. Only for a few minutes. Because I knew she was right and I don't want to lose you. Or your sister." He looked over at her, "You look a helluva lot like your mother." He commented.

Drusilla felt tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Mark smiled a bit as he felt a tear cascading down his own cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling and brushed away her tears with his free hand. "No, it's okay. It's a good thing. When I said that you needed to learn to live on your own, Sara said that the only thing you needed was to catch up on the past ten years with me. That's when she left."

Drusilla shifted so that her back rested against her father's chest. "You know for the first time in ten years, I think I feel safe."

Mark smiled, "Good. I'm glad," he replied. As soon enough, as he sat with his daughter that night on the rooftop with the wind blowing through their hair, Mark too began to feel safe as well…and happy.

As they stood, warmly embraced on the roof, the door flew open. A dark figure stood before them.

"Hello, Father."


End file.
